


Blood and Iron

by Not_A_Russian_Hacker



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_A_Russian_Hacker/pseuds/Not_A_Russian_Hacker
Summary: The following is an original work of fiction, though all of these characters used to be MLP OCs of mine and of my friend's.Madelina finds a mysterious amulet hiding a terrible secret.Shenanigans ensue.





	Blood and Iron

991 Primrose Ave was home to a family of dark sorcerers. The youngest was Madelina.

Madelina was tall, stocky, and pale skinned. She had amber eyes and wore both dark makeup and clothing. She liked dresses over pants and Gothic Horror over Contemporary Romance.

Madelina was in the attic, looking for a certain book on demonology. The attic was dusty, full of cobwebs, and cluttered. There were boxes upon boxes with labels. Labels that said things like “Christmas Ornaments”, “Stuffed Animals and Others Toys”, “Stuff My Mom Won’t Let Me Throw Away” among other things. The only source of light was the skinny, tall window. Maselina found a door which led to a little-used guest room. 

There was at least an inch of dust over everything. Faded yellow fleur-de-lis coated the walls, the wallpaper peeling in some places. 2 twin beds which looked very soft and luxurious sat against the wall, about a foot between them. In between the beds was a small table with the book Madelina was looking for. Grabbing it, she looked in the nightstand’s drawer, just out of curiosity. She didn’t expect to find much, however, her eyes widened with surprise. A red cat’s eye on a long gold chain, almost looking at her with an intense stare. She sooner thought it was alive before she thought it was jewelry. She descended down the ladder with the book under her arm and the amulet around her neck. 

Sommerset was waiting for her in the hallway. He looked like a black, shaggy wolfdog, because he was a barguest. He had 2 big white, glowing eyes the size of dinner plates and the size of a race horse. Thankfully the ceilings were tall in most of the house, save the attic.

Sommerset looked tense so she asked him why. 

“I smell blood. Lots of blood.” he said.

“Where is it coming from?”

“I believe it’s that cursed amulet. To a nose that’s as sensitive as mine, the stench is overwhelming. Where’d you find that, a meat locker?”

“A drawer in the guest room in the attic.”

Sommerset was silent, pondering what to say next.

“Do you smell anything anything other than blood?” Madelina asked.  
“Not from this distance. Please, Madelina, could you give me the amulet.”

Madelina did so.

“Faintly, I smell anger. Fainter than that, something alive. Possibly a demon, but I cannot be sure.”

Madelina thanked Sommerset for telling her that.

The amulet did have something alive inside it. It was technically half-alive, it’s complicated. If Madelina was a more cautious sort, she wouldn’t have fumbled with the amulet’s buttons. If Madelina was a more cautious sort, she wouldn’t have released the wrathful spirit inside the amulet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first story on the website. I used to use Wattpad before I used this.


End file.
